User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Fantasy Character Sheet: Percy Gallivan
Name: Percy Gallivan Aliases: '''Captain Percy, Captain Gallivan, Water Walker, Bird Man, The Purple Pirate, Schemer of the Sea, Fraud of Gods '''Age: 25 Species: Elven Physiology Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Theme: Voltaire - Tempest Powers: Contract with the Sea (Weapon Manipulation, Temporary Invincibility, Bullet Time, Elemental Attacks (Via his sword and guns)), Enhanced Combat, Trickster, Master Thievery, Escape Artistry, Disguise Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Loyal Crew, Wild Spirit, Unpredictability, Trick Weaponry, Mind Link (With his parrot, Vulture) Motto: "When life gives you lemons, make orange juice." Quotes: "You old pirates are so boring! So set in your traditions and old, dying ways. Piracy isn't about honor anymore; it's about the thrill of nearly dying and coming out on top, the feel of gold slipping through your fingertips, and the wenches who flock to you because of all this new found power and status! You all think that because you're some of greats I should respect you? Hahaha, I'd rather respect a dead man. Have a problem with what I said? Let's go then! At least die with some dignity in a fight instead of old age, you geezers!" "What? Were you expecting me to say "Yo-ho" and ramble on about rum? Well you're quite the bigot, aren't you? For your information not all pirates are illiterate drunks. Though... from the looks of it, that's what you seem to be. Don't tell me you're just another beggar looking for some change to buy a small amount of whiskey to clug your sad little life away. Either that or you're just a disgusting slob. But I will give you one thing, you probably could get anyone to surrender just by breathing on them." "Well now, this has been the best fight I've had in years! What is it you're truly fightning for, miss? Perhaps it's to save your beloved over there? To prove that women can fight? Or maybe you're fighting to impress me? I wouldn't blame you, I realize I'm irresistable, but doing it right in front of your betrothed? That's a little rude, wouldn't you say? Oh well, maybe you'll get somethin' out of me if you work hard enough for it!" Origin: Being born poor in the island nation of Leikioor, Percy always dreamed of being a pirate. When he became a teenager, he joined his first crew, and quickly proved his worth to his comrades, being a natural at fightning and stratagy. Eventually being voted in as captain, he became one of the most feared pirates in the world, known for his excellency at hit and run tactics, and his cleverness in duels. One day, in an attempt to gain more power for his exploits, Percy made a deal with Namora, God of the Sea, to serve Namora for 100 years in exchange for the ability to use rune magic. However, exploiting a loophole in the contract, Percy got out of the obligation and still kept the magic. Enraged by this, Namora attempted to take Percy's life, going into a duel with him. Despite nearly winning, Percy had to flee, losing his left eye in the process. Since the encounter, his merit has risen even higher, being regarded as the "Fraud of Gods". Pirate's Code on the Devil's Horde As each pirate ship had a Pirate's Code, Percy's ship, the Devil's Horde is no exception. All crew members aboard must bide by the rules set, or face being shot. #Always be prepared for battle, with the proper gear on hand. #None shall gamble whilst aboard the ship. #At eight o'clock, all lights are out. #No wenches aboard the ship, lest they are captives. #No fighting aboard the ship, or both involved will be shot dead. #Each man has a right to a vote upon affairs, and a right to his opinion. #Each man gets an equal amount of loot. All caught stealing will be tortured. #Any who desert their brothers will be shot upon sight. #All crew members must remain sober, on land or at sea. #Keep interaction friendly aboard the ship, as we are all family. Trivia